


Sounds Crazy

by wheel_pen



Series: Lucy [22]
Category: Smallville, The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, President Lex Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short scene with President Luthor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Lucy, my original character, is Clark’s cousin on the Kent side. Although human she may have some strange psychic powers and definitely has some issues in her past. She’s having a tough time with her mom and goes to live with Jonathan and Martha for a while. She and Lex form a relationship.
> 
> 2\. In my world, Lex eventually becomes President. And his staff is from The West Wing. 
> 
> 3\. I started writing this series during the third season of Smallville, so it diverges from canon then or earlier.
> 
> 4\. The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate the chance to play in this universe.

            “Oh, sir, there’s one more thing,” C.J. added, pulling the Post-It off the inside back of her folder.

            President Luthor looked up from gathering his papers into his black leather portfolio. “Yes?”

            C.J. felt a little silly asking about this, but she had learned that you just never could tell when something might become a _thing_ that you spent the next three weeks spinning, all because you hadn’t taken it seriously at first. “At the briefing today I got a question about—“ She paused, unsure how to phrase it, and the President raised an eyebrow at her. “Someone said they heard that the First Lady was out on the South Lawn yesterday, ‘planting string’ or something.” As she said it, the Press Secretary felt more and more that this was one of those times when the _thing_ really _was_ little and silly. “I know it sounds crazy, sir...”

            The President fixed her with a serious look. “ _Do_ you think it sounds crazy, C.J.?”

            The tall brunette froze, reassessing the situation. Okay, the First Lady was a little eccentric sometimes, but obviously any implication that she was mentally unstable would be met with _severe_ displeasure by the Commander-in-Chief. And, okay, if she was really planting string in the backyard, well, it’s not like that was _harmful_ behavior—

            Lex gave C.J. a break and grinned a little. “She wasn’t _planting_ the string, C.J.,” he explained, continuing to clear his desk. “She was putting out pieces of colored yarn for the birds. To incorporate into their nests,” he added at C.J.’s confused look. “She likes to do it every spring.”

            “Oh.” Well, C.J. was certainly going to feel a little ridiculous explaining that to a certain reporter who _already_ thought both halves of the First Couple were ticking timebombs of lunacy just waiting to go off. But at least there was a... reason. Of a sort. “Alright. Thank you, sir.” Carol was going to be spending the next half-hour finding out if this was the sort of thing other, rational people did, or if this was going to be a _whole_ new stretching of C.J.’s powers of spin control.


End file.
